The Right Decision
by Isabella1948
Summary: Mookyul Eun has many enemies but what happened when his enemies go after his precious Ewon Jung. One Shot.


**So this is an oneshot for my 113 reviewer BerryObsession! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

"You're not going!"

"To hell I'm not!"

That was the final straw Mookyul jumped on his precious fox Jung.

"Boss! Boss what the hell get off me! Boss would you…uggggg." Ewon gasped as Mookyul latched himself onto one of his nipples.

"I told you. We are lovers it's Eun." Mookyul said as he bit Ewon's nipple making him cry out in pain.

"Bos…"

"Eun." Mookyul said biting harder.

"Eun…Eun please!"

"Good lil' fox." Mookyul said as he licked at the abused nub drawing gasps and moans from his lil' fox. "Oh. What's this?" Mookyul said as his hand reached up to cup Ewon. "I've only played with your nipples a little and you're already this hard?"

"Are you kidding me?! You have been dry humping me this whole damn time!"

"I have?"

"Are you fucking kidding? You didn't even notice?!"

"No, now stop talking and start moaning!" Mookyul said as he started to pump Ewon.

True to Mookyul's order soon Ewon was just moaning with Mookyul over him staring at him. Suddenly Mookyul took his hand off of Ewon and the next thing he knew his member was surrounded in an intoxicating heat and all he could do was gasp and moan and Mookyul bobbed his head up and down on his member.

"Ple…pleas…please!"

"Please what?" Mookyul said looking up at Ewon.

"Please…I want you!"

Mookyul didn't need to be told twice, after all he isn't the most patient person when it comes to sex with his little fox Jung, he placed himself in between Ewons legs and immediately thrust all into him.

"AHHHHH…Bos…ahhhh" Ewon cried out first from being penetrated then from Mookyul biting his ear.

"I said Eun!"

"Eun…Eun, Eun!" Ewon cried.

Seeing his fox ready, or at least ready in Mookyuls eyes, (again, not very patient when it comes to Ewon) he started to thrust hard and fast into the tight heat that was his and only his.

"Mine." Mookyul growled as he bit Ewon's ear again.

"Ughhh…huuu…E…Eun…Al…Almost!" Ewon cried.

"So good Jung, you're the best!" Mookyul yelled as he started to move faster and harder.

Ewon soon came with a cry while calling Eun, which Mookyul soon followed also calling out his lovers name and he came.

Mookyul collapsed on top of Ewon, both panting heavily. "Damn, you really are the best Ewon." Mookyul said and he moved to make yet another hickey on Ewons neck.

"Eun…no…no more."

"Only if you agree not to go tomorrow."

"I already told you there's no way I'm not going to not go to school!"

"Then it looks like I'll just have to tire you out tonight so you won't be able to go tomorrow." Mookyul said as he thrust his hips with his member still inside Ewon, earning his a whimper.

"No, don't!" unfortunately for Ewon that was his last sane thought that night until about five that morning.

* * *

"Damn bastard!" Ewon yelled as he woke up noticing that the bastard aka Mookyul had already left for "work" (basically him sitting on a couch looking sexy and sleeping).

Ewon moved his legs to the side of the bed and braced himself for standing. Even though you would think he would be used to being fucked endlessly by the energizer bunny the next morning never really changed. With that said Ewon successfully flopped to the ground.

Ewon grabbed the nightstand next to the bed and hoisted himself up only to find a note on the stand addressed to him.

_Dear Fox Jung,_

_Don't go to school._

_Eun._

"Damn bastard! I already told him I'm going! Besides I have all afternoon classes so I can still make it! Oh and now I'm talking to myself! GREATE!"

Ewon successfully showered changed and miraculously made it to school without him falling on his face or butt!

After his classes he ran out of class and to Mookyul's "work" place to give the bastard a good talking to.

"BASTARD!" Ewon yelled as he slammed the door open.

"Hey Ewon!" All of the guys yelled upon seeing their favorite kid.

"Where is he!?"

Sangchul pointed his thumb toward the office.

"Oi bastard! What the hell was the whole thing about keeping me home?! Did you really have to fuck me that hard I couldn't even stand this morning!"

Mookyul looked up from where he was laying on the couch. "Shut up, and you can never walk when I'm done with you."

"Bastard! Whatever I'm leaving! Oh and no sex for you for a month!"

"We'll see how that goes." Mookyul said while smirking.

Ewon glared then turned to leave.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?"

"Home!"

"Sangchul!" Mookyul called.

"Yes sir."

"Take Ewon home."

"Yes si…"

"Hell no!" Ewon screamed. "I'm not some damn baby! I think I know how to find my way home!" Ewon screamed as he ran out of Mookyul's office.

"Damn." Mookyul cursed before following after Ewon.

Ewon could hear Mookyul yelling after him but chose to ignore him and ran faster. Once he was out of the building and on the sidewalk Ewon slowed to a walk no longer hearing Mookyul behind him.

Lost in his thoughts Ewon didn't notice the car speeding toward him till it was too late for him to do anything. Ewon felt a push and then fell to the ground scraping his hands and knees and hitting his head.

'_Wait where's all the pain?'_ Ewon thought as he slowly opened his eyes to see the drivers of the car get out. Only he wasn't in front of the car he was beside it.

"What the…" That's when his eyes landed on the figure that had apparently pushed him out of the way at the last minute and took the hit for him. "EUN!" Ewon shouted and ran to his lover only to be blocked by the passenger of the damn car. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? LET ME GO! EUN! LET ME GO! EUN! EUN!" having enough of it Ewon turned and decked the guy holding him and ran to Mookyul. "Eun, Eun, please, please wake up, please!" Ewon whispered tears streaming down his face while he hovered over Mookyul. "Please you have to wake up, please! WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Ewon said as he buried his face in Mookyuls chest. "Please, I need you! I need you, you bastard! I…I love you! There I said it I love you! So just wake up! I'll say it as many times as you want!" Ewon cried when suddenly he was grabbed by the hair by the driver of car. "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Ewon yelled as he struggled to get back to Mookyul. Ewon successfully kicked the guy in the balls and ran back to Mookyul falling on his knees next to him. "Please! Please! Just wake up! I FREAKIN LOVE YOU! So wake up so I can tell you properly!" Ewon once again buried his face in Mookyuls chest muttering and crying.

"E…Ew…Ewon." Ewon looked up his eye's wide and tear marks staining his cheeks.

"EUN!" Ewon said his face lighting up.

"Ju…Jung…I…I lo…I love…you." Mookyul managed before he once again collapsed.

"Eun…oi Eun…EUN! No! No you bastard…no you…you needed…to stay…stay awake…I wanted to…tell you…you I…I love you too! You…You can't…leave me…I need you!" Ewon managed in between sobs. "No you…you have to wake up…damn it…DAMN IT EUN THAT SOUNDED LIKE A GOODBYE! THIS IS NOT GOODBYE! DAMN IT! OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!" Ewon yelled once again burying his face into the crook of Mookyuls neck.

Suddenly he was pulled up and away from his lover once again. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I NEED HIM! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME FROM HIM!" Ewon yelled as he turned and started to hit the bastard who was trying to separate the him from his lover.

"Kid! KID! CALM DOWN! Calm down, kid! It's me. It's me kid calm down."

"S…Sangchul?"

"Yeah kid. It's me. It's okay."

"Bu…but Eu…Eun he's…" Ewon turned to look back at his lover.

"No kid don't look." Sangchul said turning Ewon's head to look him eye to eye. "Listen to me kid, the medics are on their way. There's nothing you can do now. There's nothing any of us can do now." Sangchul said and Ewon looked around to see all of the guys looking at him with pity.

"But…"

"It's okay kid. He's going to be okay." Sangchul whispered as Ewons legs gave out and he fell to the floor with Sangchul following him down and holding him as he cried.

The next thing he knows there are people there touching Mookyul, yelling stuff, screaming to one another, then they lift Mookyul up and put him in a vehicle.

"NO! NO! Don't take him! Don't ta…'

"It's okay kid they are going to help him. They are going to make him better." Sangchul says to Ewon holding him back from rushing to Mookyul.

Soon the ambulance had gone taking Mookyul with it.

"Come one. We will meet him there let's go kid." Sangchul said while leading Ewon to a car. The ride to the hospital was silent except Ewon hanging onto Sangchul and crying. When they go to the hospital they were forced to the waiting room being told that Mookyul was in surgery.

"Where is the party for Mookyul Eun." Ewon snapped his head up.

"Here."

"Are you family."

"I'm his lover." Ewon said surprising everyone with how forward he was.

The nurse cleared her throat. "Right this way then sir's."

He had multiple bone fractures and a little internal bleeding which all wasn't that hard to patch up. But the problem was that he hit his head and is now in a coma."

"c…coma…" Ewon whispered stumbling and falling backward into Sangchul's arms.

"It's okay kid. He's alive. And you know he can't stay away from you that long. Don't worry he'll wake up."

"Ye…yeah." Ewon said with a small smile which faded as he walked into the door and saw his lover lying on a hospital bed looking helpless.

"E…Eun." Ewon whispered as he walked over to his lover and took his hand sitting down in the chair. He stayed like that holding Mookyul's hand, sitting in the chair, whispering to Mookyul that he loved him and would do anything if he just woke up.

"Kid." Ewon looked up to the guys, "Visiting hours are over. It's time to go."

"NO!" Ewon yelled and held onto Mookyul tighter.

This continued for about twenty minutes until the guys finally gave up and made a deal with the hospital to let Ewon stay.

Once everyone had left Ewon looked up and Mookyul's peaceful face.

"I swear to you, I love you, I always have, I always will, just wake up so I can tell you, wake up so we can be together, we can do anything you want," Ewon smiled sadly and climbed into the large bed next to Mookyul making sure not to be near any of the wires keeping Mookyul alive "Remember when we were little. I promised you I would wait for you. And I still will. I will not even look at another guy until you wake up I won't do anything, I will wait, I only love you, so just hurry up and wake up. I'm not very good at waiting I get impatient so don't make me wait." Ewon said as he pressed a kiss to Mookyul's cheek and fell asleep beside his love.

* * *

The next day Ewon got up and moved back to his seat next to the bed holding Mookyul's hand. Every once in a while he would go to get a washcloth to bathe Mookyul as best he could but that day he didn't leave Mookyul's side, he didn't even eat.

This proceeded for about a month Ewon stopped going to school and would just sit next to Mookyul all day only eating when the guys forced food down his mouth, then at night he would crawl into bed next to Mookyul whisper how much he loved him and beg him to come back then fall asleep.

After another week of this the guys came in looking sullen and holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Ewon asked.

Sangchul swallowed, "It's his will kid.'

"Why do you have it? He's not dea!"

"Kid, his dad decided to pronounce him dead. They are going to pull the plug tonight."

"NO! They can't! I won't let them!" Ewon yelled.

"Kid you know if there was something I could do I would do it."

"No you're not trying hard enough! You bastards he just needs time! I know it!"

"How do you know it?" An annoying voice said from behind Sangchul.

"Chairman Lee!" All the guys said and bowed while Ewon just glared.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP THAT EASILY?!" Ewon yelled.

"Because it is costing too much, and unless you can pay for, which I doubt you can, I will stop funding it and they will have to pull the plug."

"Actually, sir, he can afford it."

"What?"

"Huh" Ewon said just as confused as the Chairman.

"This. It's Mookyul's will," he said handing it to the chairman. "It states that everything he owns including the position of boss is now Ewon's"

"What?!" Lee said as he read the will. "Damn fine." The chairman said then left.

"Well then boss. You have work to do." Sangchul said turning to Ewon.

"n…nnnnnooooo. I can't be boss."

"Yes you can we will help you."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving this room and I'm not boss I'm just filling in until Mookyul's better."

Everyone in the room sighed but they couldn't go against their boss.

"Alright, so sir, this is some paperwork that needs to be filled out."

"How do you do this?!" Ewon said getting a headache from all the stuff that he had absolutely no idea what half the words meant.

"Alright sir it's like this…" After finishing all of the paperwork all the guys left and Ewon crawled into bed and quickly passed out. The next day was the same thing get up, paperwork, sleep. This continued for about four days until they were successfully caught up in all the paperwork that needed the bosses approval the month there had been no boss.

Ewon was slowly adjusting to being boss and would even go out of the hospital for a few hours at a time to take care of a particularly tough client. When he was out though it seemed as though it was his vent for all of his pent up sadness and anger. He was ruthless, soon people weren't looking down on him because he looked cute and was thought of as weak. No, people started to see him as the second Mookyul, just as good as him in his work, his fighting, and taking care of his boys. Anyone even thought of threatening one of his own and Ewon would eliminate the threat as if it was a tiny little cockroach.

Ewon soon gained new trustees and built up Mookyuls company so that when he woke up he would be proud of his lover. Ewon also did his best because working took his mind off of Mookyul but also made him feel closer to the man.

* * *

It was five months after the accident that put Mookyul in a coma and every day besides one or two hours when he was venting (aka fighting) Ewon stayed in the hospital. He slept there, he ate there, and did his work there, everything he basically lived there. He knew everyone was worried but there was no way in hell he was leaving Mookyul for longer than two hours a day.

Mookyul was fully healed every bone mended, and his internal bleeding like it had never happened. All they were waiting for was for him to wake up.

Ewon had just gotten back from a particularly hard day and crash on the bed curling up next to Mookyul and falling straight to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to fingers running through his hair. Used to being woken up gently (after the accident everyone seemed to tread lightly around him) he waked his hand smacking the hand away and grumbling to Sangchul to go away and curled up closer to Mookyul. However, when he felt the fingers return he shot his eyes open ready to yell when they met with piercing violet eyes.

"You…you're…awake." Ewon stammered out staring at Mookyul.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go that easily." Mookyul said with a smirk.

"No, NO!" Ewon said smiling, then suddenly his eyes got really big and he jumped on Mookyul. "EUN! Eun I love you. I love you!" Ewon said grabbing Mookyul's neck and refusing to let go.

"Yeah I know lil' Fox Jung. I might have been in a coma but I could still hear everything that was going on around me."

"You…you…" Ewon broke out crying.

"I love you too my precious Fox Jung." Mookyul said while pressing a kiss to Ewons forehead.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been a month since Mookyul woke up and a week since he got out of the hospital. He had to admit his little fox did an amazing job while he was gone. So he decided to make Ewon his partner in the business.

Now he and his fox were in the car on the way to a client who wasn't paying. They stepped out and Mookyul pulled on his gloves happy that he was back in the field (this was his first time going back out, he'd been stuck with desk work for the past week). They walked up and Mookyul noticed something change in his lover and his men. When they opened the door and asked the guy where the money was he pulled out a knife and threatened them all. Mookyul felt all of his men move back except Ewon and was about to lecture them about being such cowards when he suddenly felt the need to back up himself and looked over to where his lover should have been but seeing no one he turned to see him pounding the guys face in and screaming at him to not even think about touching his family.

Mookyul was shocked and happy at the same time. It seemed as though his little fox was a bit friskier now.

'_yup' _Mookyul thought, _'he definitely made a right decision when he chose to love Ewon Jung.'_

* * *

**I swear I'm working on the other one shot right now but I'm completely jet lag so I'm going to sleep. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
